


Follow This Feeling

by Bonster



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, waitress. Laura, stripper. PWP pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow This Feeling

Elizabeth Weir had had a long night serving beer, beer, and more beer to the crowd. Her feet hurt, she'd stopped a brawl with a few strategic words (much to the bouncer's relief), and she really never wanted to hear "Hey, honey, is this a freebie?" again. And she truly, desperately wanted to go home, shower, and fall into bed.

Laura Cadman had other ideas.

Laura, having just finished her dance--much to the dismay of the males, and not a few females, including Elizabeth--caught up to her in a hallway backstage. "Hey," she said, breathless and flushed. Her hair was glossy even after tonight's performance, specks of glitter were scattered throughout the strands.

"Hello," Elizabeth replied. She kept her eyes directly on Laura's, making absolutely certain her eyes didn't wander over the expanse of sweat-sheened skin. It wasn't difficult to keep eye contact, however, as those eyes were expressive and sparkling, quite captivating all on their own.

"So, I'm going out for ice cream, maybe a burger, in a few. I wondered if maybe you wanted to come with?" Laura asked. She bit her lip in a hopeful smile, bounced forward slightly on her feet.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to decline, as thoughts of hot water and soft sheets tugged at her. However, this was Laura. The same Laura who'd been hired only a few months before, but already drew in the crowds from far and wide, whose hips spoke with wicked sways and whose thighs invited slow caresses.

They'd gone out after work before, though only in groups, accompanied by some of the other dancers, servers, or bartenders. Never just the two of them.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said. Shower and sleep could wait.

Laura beamed. "Great! See you out front in five."

Elizabeth watched as Laura rushed toward the dressing room, her anklet a prism from the hallway lights. _This is a good idea,_ she thought. _Or a very bad one._

She grinned. Sometimes it was good to be bad.

They ended up talking for three hours at the nearby diner, their ice cream--what was left of it--melted, burgers long digested, sipping on their third and fourth cups of coffee, respectively. They reluctantly decided to call it a night.

Leaving a good tip, they were headed out to their cars, when Laura said, "Fuck it." She reached for Elizabeth's hand and leaned into her space, her eyes questioning but eager.

Elizabeth's breathing quickened, and her heart pounded, as a resounding, _Yes_, rushed through her. She licked her lips, gave the tiniest of nods. And Laura kissed her.

Eyes half-open, slowly falling into the kiss, savoring it, Elizabeth ran her free hand through Laura's soft hair. She saw a sprinkle of glitter fall, watched the glints as they clung to her palm and fingers. The shine triggered something within her, and she closed her eyes fully and kissed harder, pressed closer. She alternated sucking on Laura's bottom and top lips, noted the whimper during the former.

Laura let go of Elizabeth's hand to grasp a hip, kneading it. She whispered, urgently, "Inside the car. Inside the car."

Elizabeth made an 'mmm' sound of assent, and they hurried to Laura's car, which was closest.

Once inside, in the backseat, Laura climbed on top of Elizabeth's lap. They picked up their former momentum easily, and their bodies moved in escalating rhythm.

_Thank God for tinted windows,_ Elizabeth thought, as they shed their shirts.

Elizabeth's hands wandered from Laura's shoulders to the slope of her breasts. Her mouth kissed just below Laura's ear, sucked the area with a light pressure, while her tongue tasted the smooth skin. Her hands moved to Laura's waist to even lower, and pushed against Laura's jeans in just the right spot. Elizabeth moaned as Laura gasped and hunched into her palm.

"No pants, no pants, no pants," Laura said. Her movements became frantic, as she unzipped her jeans, then Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth laughed, raised her hips to slide them off, kissed Laura between breaths and shimmies.

Their hands reached for one another. Their movements gentled slightly, though there was a new level of intensity. They stroked and gasped, sweat broke out along both of their foreheads, their desperate moans and whispered exclamations were a prelude to the rushing tide that built itself up and up. Fingers pressed harder, until finally... finally, the wave crested.

Breathing hard, Laura shifted off of Elizabeth's lap. They leaned against one another and the plush covering of the backseat. Their hands ran in nonsensical patterns across each other's skin, smiles were on their lips.

Yes. This had been a very good idea.


End file.
